clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Training Camp
Training Camp is a mode where the player battles an AI controlled trainer for practice. When a player starts playing the game, Training Camp functions as the game's tutorial, introducing the player to all of the game's mechanics. After the tutorial, the Training Camp mode can be played for practice in games where no Trophies are won or lost, and no Chests can be obtained. This is accessed by pressing the button with an archery target on it under your Battle Deck. The trainer present in the Training Camp changes once you pass certain trophy thresholds. Each trainer has a specific deck. Tutorial * This Arena is the first place that players are taken upon starting up the game for the first time. * In the first battle, the player will have the following Cards: Arrows, Knight, Archers, Bomber, Giant and Fireball. * This is the only time in the game in which a player can have fewer than 8 cards in their deck, as newly acquired Cards are automatically placed in their deck, and cannot be removed until the player has obtained more than 8 Cards, after which they can be switched out. * The King will show dialogue introducing the player to the game and its mechanics; then he will tell the player to place down a Knight card. However, the player is free to deploy it at any time or deploy another card instead. * There is no time limit in the first tutorial battle. * Once the first battle is completed, the player is given a wooden Chest and taken to the main menu. ** Each Wooden Chest contains 18 Gold and 3 Cards. ** The first Wooden Chest will always have Knight and Arrows, and the player has to upgrade one of those cards to level 2 before starting the second tutorial battle. It is possible to upgrade both before starting the second battle. ** After only about 2 or 3 battles, players should already have a full deck of 8 cards, as they are likely to unlock the remaining two rare cards within the wooden chests they are receiving. ** The Chest won from the third battle is guaranteed to contain one of the four Epic Cards unlockable from the Training Camp: the Prince, Baby Dragon, Skeleton Army, or Witch. * There are 5 battles that occur within the tutorial, with all but the last one giving a Wooden Chest upon their completion. * In the first three tutorial battles, Elixir is gained more quickly than in normal play. * The final battle is fittingly named, "The Final Test", and gives a "Training Camp Silver Chest" (which has the same rewards as an Arena 1 Silver Chest but only contains Cards from the Training Camp) upon its completion. * Then, the player is automatically placed in the Goblin Stadium with 0 Trophies, concluding the tutorial. After the Tutorial * Training Camp can always be accessed from its button on the Battle Deck screen. * Training Camp battles after the tutorial are risk-free and meant for practice. The opponent is a non-player character, and the rules of the match are similar to those of a regular battle. * After the tutorial, subsequent training battles will not yield Chests or Crowns, and like the tutorial, no Trophies are gained or lost. History * On 4/7/16, the Tournament Update replaced the old Training Camp button with TV Royale and moved it under the Battle Deck. * On 12/6/17, the June Update reduced the number of trainers in the tutorial and gave them a clan named "Royale Trainers." Trivia * Every trainer is in the same non-existent clan called "Royal Trainers". * Some trainers have taunts that the player cannot use, like "Welcome to the show!" and "Well Done!". * The player cannot use taunts here, as the button is replaced by a red button with an "X" on it, used to return to the main menu or pause the battle. * The first five trainers have reduced Crown Tower statistics. Trainer 1 (Earl) has Crown Towers with 40% of the hitpoints of a level 1 Crown Tower, and Trainers 2-5 have Crown Towers with 60%, 60%, 80% and 80% hitpoints of level 1 Crown Towers respectively. * Some trainers have cards that do not fit their trophy counts. For example, Trainer Clemont, who has 1150 trophies and thus should be at P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse, has the Wizard and Zap, which are both unlocked in Spell Valley. * Many of the trainers' names are references to many things, such as Trainer Fikova has the same name as a single player map in Clash of Clans, or Trainer Jonas, who has the same name as an employee at Supercell. Trainer Jason is special as it was named after Jason, the winner of the Clash Royale Helsinki Tournament and uses the exact same deck with the exact same levels as him. ** Another trainer's name is Trainer Freeze, who conveniently uses cards with a winter theme, like the Ice Wizard, Ice Golem or Ice Spirit and is fought within the trophy range of the Frozen Peak, as well as Trainer Snow. ** Trainer Freeze is the first trainer who uses Legendary Cards, being the Ice Wizard and the Lumberjack. ** One of the most notable references is that to the Pokémon series within the trainer names. These include Trainer Paul, Trainer Gary, Trainer Red, Trainer Oak, Trainer Brock, and Trainer Clemont. The first two are two of Ash's rivals in the anime, the third is the main protagonist of Pokémon Red, the fourth is Professor Oak, who gives you your starter Pokémon, the fifth is Brock, another companion of Ash from the anime and Pewter City Gym Leader, and the last is Clemont, who is Ash's friend and leader of a gym from where Ash gets the Electric badge. These trainers all show up in succession, in this very order. **Another noticeable reference is that to the names of the Seven Dwarves (except Doc), which are Grumpy, Dopey, Bashful, Sneezy, Sleepy, and Happy. However, unlike the Pokémon references, these trainers do not go in succession. * Trainer Cheddar breaks the rules of Clash Royale, as he generates Elixir at a highly accelerated rate (1 Elixir every 0.7 seconds, or 4 times the normal Elixir generation), which becomes even more intense once Double Elixir hits. Category:Modes